


Downtown

by ester_inc



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power play at the office after-hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown

He's sitting on the edge of his chair, looking up at her; his posture is straight, his expression attentive. Standing in front of him, still wearing her heels, Jessica towers over him. She trails her fingers up his throat and takes hold of his chin, her grip deceptively delicate as she slowly tilts his head back, a barely-there smirk teasing her lips.

He moves at the slightest pressure of her fingertips, allowing her to observe her handiwork without protest, but he's looking at her in the eye, his gaze dark and intense -- challenging her, daring her to keep him under control.

Her smirk deepens; she drops a tube of lipstick on top of a case file on the desk behind her, and slides a hand around his neck, slowly bending down to press her lips against his. The kiss is soft and shallow; their eyes remain open.

"You'll be pleased to know I was right," she says as she straightens, pressing her thumb briefly against the corner of his mouth; her voice is low, her tone amused. "The color looks lovely on you."

"You can be assured, Ma'am," he says, matching her tone, "I did not doubt that for a second."

"Good puppy," she murmurs, and his hands twitch where they rest against his thighs; it's barely noticeable but she catches it, the curve of her lips widening.

She settles back against his desk with thoughtless grace and makes him wait for a few more moments before arching an indulgent eyebrow at him.

"You may touch me," she tells him, and he says,

"Yes, Ma'am."

He rests his hands on her bare skin, sliding them up and over her thighs, the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist; the look in his eyes is hungry.

She slides a hand into his hair and allows him to have a minute to do as he pleases; she watches him with half-lidded eyes until she doesn't feel like waiting anymore, and uses her grip on his hair to draw him in, her skin burning with want.

He leaves smudges of lipstick wherever his mouth touches, a trail that leads down, over her breasts, her stomach, the insides of her thighs.


End file.
